The rescue KISS
by Endarken
Summary: Leo thinks about her day and night...Will he be able to rescue her?(of course yes) Will the meeting go okay? Read to find out! My first story hope its okay. A caleo fanfiction.
1. Leo and his thoughts

**_So this will be the first story I will be writing..._**

**_Hope you will like it and ya... by the way I don't own pjo or hoo..._**

**_ Ok so this fanfic is actually about leo and calypso meeting again and we have to wait to see what happens next..._**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I was again there in bunker nine completing some work... Now a days I neither use to eat or sleep just dreaming about this girl I met in **Oygia **...she was beutiful with her almond shaped brown eyes and her soft glowing skin. I still remember the smell of her light brown hair it was a mixture of honey and cinnamon.  
I guess you know who I am thinking about... _Yes it is Calypso._

I was still depressed I had promised to rescue her.. I am still not able to think about how to rescue her...Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel kept smooching whenever they had time...that just made things sadder, he wanted to know where calypso was.

He missed her dearly.

He murmered to himself"I wish I knew where calypso is... I swore on river stynx" tears streaming down his eyes now, HE HAD MADE UP HIS MIND NOW" Tomorrow first thing find Calypso"  
With this he went to sleep...

**Next Morning**

**(No ones POV)**

Leo woke up tired and sleep deprived,his dreams had messed him up again...this time in his dream Leo had seen oygia again and some how his mind had made a mental map about how to go to oygia felt that trough his mind map maybe, just maybe he will be able to meet calypso again.

* * *

**_Okay folks thats it for this chapter...  
I know this was small but come on this was first time I ever wrote a story!_**

**_AND ya...pls review, I beg You to._**


	2. The Island

_Hello PEOPLE... I finally got time to write but seriously you should post some reviews!I am waiting for reviews. Ok so last time we stopped it was when Leo was about to leave and search for calypso the girl of his dreams..._

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I had gotten ready and was about to leave until Jason had to come running to him...Ughhhh... why does he have to come when I am busy,no, I am not so cruel...I like Jason and all he is my bestfriend and all but seriously does he have to come now, like right now?!

"Hi Jason" was the cold answer which Jason got.

"Hey Dude"Jason said kind of confused at my annoyence."Jeez dude, why are you so annoyed, heh?" He continued...

_Okay now I was getting annoyed..._

"Nothing wrong man, what do you want from the repair boy now?"I asked giving my same old goofy smile.

Jason simply stated"Nothing much just came to ask what are you doing...but I see you are ready to go somewhere." He says noticing that Festus was ready to go."Where are you going,huh?"

"An island" I simply answered without concentrating much and thinking about a certain girl who has caremel brown hair and... WOAH LEO CONCENTRATE!

Jason imediatly understood that I am not going to say where. So he said a quick bye and went away. I sat upon Festus and decided to start._That map,_ I thought.I realized it is not going to be an easy journey...

So I said festus"HEY, ready for some action." Festus creaked as if to say"Get it on bro..."And there goes Festus flying high in the sky. I immediatly felt dizzy but somehow controlled it."Hey Festus" I said "You know it about time I draw the map to show you where to go" Festus stopped gaining speed and slowed down so I could draw. I took out a white sheet and drew the map to go to **The Island**.

* * *

_So how was_ _it I know it was small but this is the best I could do... I know you hate it can you pls leave a review to tell I should write the next chapter now or after wards... cause I am free write now and I guess I can complete the next chapter now. Please REVIEW!  
-**Ashley Zhang **_


	3. Above the sea

**_Hi folks... I Noticed their were views but no reviews... So this story please write some reviews because if you don't you are kind of discouraging me cause this is the first story I am writing..._**

**_Now to get off the sad this chapter is basically when Leo spots Oygia...  
So yaa.. pls review..._**

* * *

**LEO'S POV**

It took me about an hour to draw the map which I saw in my dream.. And it had come out well considering that I Actually could draw. Any ways after doing this I sliped the map into Festus "mimicane" a new feature thad I had added to Festus. The machine would bassically analyse the map and could explain Festus's brain or rather his circuit to where he has to go.I AM NOT DESCRIBING in detail because you won't understand a shit about my inventions...they are just too complicated, anyways, so this is how the system works.

So now I could here the slight _beep-beep _noises as mimicane was trying to comprehend the map, suddenly out of the blue Festus picked up full speed and I had to litterally hold his tail to not fall down. Then I shouted out loud"FESTUS,CALM DOWN, NOT SO FAST" Finally Fetsus calmed down and slowed down. I settled myself again and said him to take it slowly...

_**(SOMEWHERE 40 MILES AWAY)**_

_At oygia..._

**NO ONES POV **

There was this certain girl who was crying herself out because of a certain hero who was scrawny and annoying but at the same time funny and charming. He had promised just like the other heroes that he will come back.**Yes if you are thinking about calypso and leo then you right.**

Calypso kept murmuring to herself"Leo,you of all heroes,I thought would not betray me but it is sure you will not come back" She chocked back a sob,and said to herself"Heroes are selfish I am sure Leo has found herself another girl, why do I bother he is just like any other hero"With that she went in her bedroom still sobbing.

_ONLY IF SHE KNEW..._

**_(Back at Leo's side)_**

**LEO'S POV**

By now I was really gone nuts and was hallacunating it had been 3 days since he had left camp half blood and he did'nt sleep or eat for the three you ask? Because all the freaking monsters of the world had somehow planned that they need to eat Leo!(Note my sarcasm)

So by now I was quite sure that if another moster comes to attack I am quite sure I am going to give him a one way ticket to tartarus SURE.

Luckily no more monsters came, and by now it had been evening when he saw an island and immediately he realized it was oygia...

**Above the sea now he could see the one he loved to see...**

But it is proven that Leo no matter what ,could **not **solve a matter peacefully without getting in trouble... Immediately as he flew _above the island _Festus's fuel was no,shit shit shit! Was the only thing Leo's mind said before he lost control over Festus...

* * *

**_Yes! A cliff hanger. I am so cruel,now what is going to happen _**LAUGHS EVILLY **_Muah_ _hahaha _**COUGHS,FAILS MISSERABILY  
_**Oh shoot I can't laugh NO!  
**_**_ANYWAYS...The more the reviews the faster the chapters ... so pls review._**


	4. Emergency

_**Hello folks...I am back,trying my best to complete this story in more 2 chapters.  
**_**_I am free today as well so I will be able to complete the story most probably...  
Fine, again as I always say pls post reviews.._**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Oh no, Oh shoot what shall I do what shall I do?"I said this while crash landing in the water...Ok Leo calm down,Calm down ,THINK SOMETHING FAST!Then my brain twiched and I remember that I had installed an** emergency **system for this kind of situation.

I went near Festus's neck and pressed that bright red button made for emergency._Beep-Beep _the system went and then the extra gallon of oil for **emergency **was poured into fuel box(at least I said called it as"fuel box")of festus and then Happy the dragon had come back to live again!

Suddenly Festus flapped his wings and we regained our balance and were safe again"ughhh that was a near escape" I said to Festus and he replied with a lot of creaking noises with sounded as if he was trying to say" Yeah you could have avoided this if you could give the freaking oil to me in time." "Yeah" I said.

_And with that we landed..._

**_On the Island ..._**

**Calypso's POV**

What was the sound which I just heard, must be another hero...Who cares,mt role is to fall in love with him and then boom,he will go away.**Life can be so ridiculous yet painful...**

I started walking out when...

* * *

_**Hehe how was this chapter, sorry for leaving it here but I promise next chapter Leo and Calypso will meet.  
By the way I can post the next chapter now... So keep waiting till then.  
-Ashley Zhang**_


	5. Finally got here

_**Hey guys,sorry for late the updates,this is not going to be the last chapter but this will be my last update till 10th May cause my cousins are coming. Yay! I'm so now lets move on with the story...And ya.. pls review.**_

* * *

**CALYPSO'S POV**

I was walking out when...

BOOM!I clashed into I blacked out.

_In Calypso's thoughts_

Oh My Gods,whoever in the whole world crashed into me is going to get a tight one from me,I guess he was a hero,but was he wearing an armour or something because when I clashed into him I am quite sure I banged my head into some METAL. Only the gods know!So now though I am in my unconscios state I can feel the strong arms of some one picking me up and then spilling some water on my face"Oh Calypso are you okay?"A familiar voice asked,was it one of the gods,or some one who came to rescue her after all these years.

The second option seemed ridiculous! But as usual my hopes were still keeping me up on this thought.I so wanted to get up, but my energy levels wont support me.

_Only if Calypso knew who **finally got here!**_

**LEO'S POV**

Oh no!Oh no!Oh no!What the heck?Does my mind have to think like this all the time?Anyways when I was getting in to surprise Calypso she came and banged into the metal wings of Festus which she was must have got a bad hit cause she fainted.I picked her up and went to her room and spilled some water on her pretty face.

But she did'nt move,the invisible serrvants came and poured some nectar into her mouth, she licked her my gods,finally she moved,what a relief!

But why did she have to lick her lips it made me remember of the first kiss we had shared,it was a sudden shock but then I had kissed her, It was so gooood!

But when she was licking her lips It made me feel to kiss her again,"but Leo is a gentle man" I reminded I just kissed her forehead and went upstairs to take a bath.

* * *

_**How was the story?I think it was too small,but anyway,did you think that they were finally were going to meet and kiss unfortunately not,I am not that good you see...  
Something bad had to happen you see...  
But anyways,Calypso is going to wake up next chapter,so wait till then which means wait till May 11th  
Bye!  
-Ashley Zhang**_


	6. The kiss(and apology)

_**Hey peeps,Me back!The tour was amazing!Me and my cousins had loads of fun!  
**_**_Miss me? THIS IS IT,finnaly they kiss...  
Amazhang,ain't it?REVIEWS PLS!_**

* * *

**LEO'S POV**

I went upstairs to take a bath,I was greasy and dirty and smelly and...Bassically Calypso won't like to see me like this. Mentioning about Calypso,I hope she is OK. She really did get a bad hurt,but I guess the nectar will heal her.

After taking the bath,I went downstairs,just to see if Calypso was I found was a sleeping beauty,oh when is she going to wake up I can't wait!

Then...

* * *

_**Sorry guys,I can't write anymore,it is like so wrong...  
**__**I just read the blood of Olympus and I just realized that my whole content and the whole concept is wrong,just like the percy jackson movies,:'(.  
**_**_That is why I am stopping this story,sorry to dissapoint you.  
_****_That is why I will write another story which has a concept the name is going to be"Fun at Argo2" This is a rated m story._**

**_Sorry guys,once again... _**


End file.
